


We got lost on the path paved for us

by Xernialua



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, References to Depression, Retelling of the story because I love, Sad, possible heavy themes, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernialua/pseuds/Xernialua
Summary: ... It always leads here. While it snows, while the sun has set, it’s always Rio facing what has to be done. But this time it felt diffrent. She stood at this exact spot in every stadium, facing her opponent with a drive she never had before.But she never thought she would get here, facing the one person that always kept her motivated.“Let’s go, Rio! And this time - I’ll win!” Hop says with a carefree smile, pointing at his chest.She smiles back at him, the fire in her eye igniting, “You’re on.”
Relationships: Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	We got lost on the path paved for us

It was almost everyday.

Rio was currently hiding behind a tree, curled up in a small position with her small bruised arms above her head. Tears still beaded her eyes, dripping quietly in the fresh green grass. She kept her mouth shut, biting her lower lip hard enough just so she can be quiet as she hears the Pokemon chirp. Her short black hair was a mess, mangled when the Mandibuzz pokemon attacked her. This was the fifth time this week, she was helpless like always. Crying in a small position, hoping for someone to save her because she was just too weak to run away. Because she was too afraid to even call out for help.

_...The good thing about being weak and small was that it was going to be easy if she ever disappeared._

The Mandibuzz sounded again, looming over the tree while cranking his neck. The shadow seemed to grow closer and closer. Rio held her breath, her green eyes dilated from fear and all she could do was take it. If god was real, then this must be the path he set her on. She lived only six years of her life only to disappoint the ones that she cared about.

Then the hero of the story came.

"Wooloo, use tackle!" A brave and confident voice called out, it was accompanied by the Mandibuzz's cry. Her friend, Hop, came to the rescue, quickly getting to work and grabbing her hand. He set the pace, returning his beloved Wooloo back into the pokeball as the vulture was distracted, and ran. Her hand was in a vice grip and honestly it hurted a little bit, but she can't help but smile.

So when her friend asks her, when they're safe back inside of Postwick again, "Are you okay?" - she can't help but burst into tears. Rio threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. He smells like cereal, it's still the morning after all - and he was in his usual attire as well. He had a snapback hat on, courtsy from his brother who was quickly rising the ranks to become the champion. His favorite blue jacket hung snug on his shoulders, the fur from the hood tickled Rio's nose. He had short purple hair and the prettiest golden eyes anyone has ever seen. He hugs her back, rubbing her back as she bawls as quietly as she can.

Hop was compassionate, earnest, and honest. He was the protagonist of the story who always wanted to help, who always did the right thing. Even though he talked about himself too much, even if he's a bit too cocky, he's her best friend who always has her back. She feels bad that all she does is get into trouble as he has to go bail her out, but he keeps doing it. He's amazing, in her eyes, he even outshines his brother.

For as long as Rio can remember , her friend Hop always protected her. Ever since she as born, she was small, weak, and lost - a perfect target for a predator pokemon who more than often mistaken her for prey. Although she didn't want to be such a burden to him, she's grateful nevertheless.

Rio was a good size smaller than most of her peers, her skin was usually ghostly pale. Her short black hair framed her face and she had white expressive green eyes. She cried too often, shook too often that the kids in school named her, "Crybaby Rio." Which didn't even make sense because it didn't even rhyme.  
  


From the very beginning, Rio was well aware that she was just a deadweight, waiting to sink. On the days that she felt well enough to go outside, she was always attacked. She cried all the time and she was afraid of everything that moved, even her own shadow. A kid whose afraid to explore the world will amount to nothing in life. She was just that pitiful - even when her mom smiled sweetly to her, all she could feel is overwhelming pity.

"C'mon Rio," He pulls away, patting her on the shoulders, "Let’s go home.” He says confidently.

He will always be Rio’s hero, the shield that always had her back - no matter what tides stood against her.


End file.
